The Snake-Sannin's Boy-Toy
by YAOIxLOVAH
Summary: What happens when Sasuke takes Naruto with him to Orochimaru's hideout? Orochimaru is a sick and twisted soul yearning for little boys. WARNINGS: Rape, BoyxBoy, Yaoi.


_**Valley Of The End ~ **__(When the fight is over)_

'Why? Why did I do this to him?' Sasuke thought as he saw his ex-bestfriend laying on the ground infront of him. He knew he would have to leave soon because he sensed Kakashi's chakra heading towards them.

"Naruto... I..." As he was about to say his last few words to the unconscious - or so he thought - boy infront of him, when he felt something wet hit his face. 'Rain...' He glanced up to the sky then looked down.

Sasuke grasps the edge of his shoulder in pain. "Gaaaahh... Ahhhhhh..." (Coughs) He falls forward on his knees while blood comes spilling from his mouth on to the ground. He opens his eyes, staring directly at Naruto's eye lids, thinking why this ever happened.

One person came to mind, Itachi! If he never massacre his clan, he wouldn't have had to hurt Naruto, then maybe, just maybe, things could have progressed further in their relationship. "I loathe you Itachi!" Sasuke screamed.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Your closest friend, you must kill him!" Itachi said while his Mangekyo Sharingan is activated, boring into Sasuke's eyes._

_~ End Flaschback ~_

'Those blue eyes, they lure me in. I love them... along with Naruto' Sasuke thought to himself. 'His nose, the way he scrunches it up when things don't go the way he wants them to go. Those lips. Those pink, lips. How I yearned to touch them, no, to feel them collide with mine once again... once more...' In that moment, Sasuke leaned down and gently placed his lips onto Naruto's. No tongue, no moans, no ravishing. Just a simple kiss. A kiss of love.

"Goodbye... dobe" He whispered oh so delicately, gently grazing his lipsover Naruto's when he said that.

He used his arms to push himself up and he had began an to walk away, when a hand was placed around his ankle. "W-wait," Naruto says, his voice hoarse from yelling too much. "please... if I can't convince you to stay... then at least let me say one last thing before you go." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke looked at the broken body infront of him and looked into those sad

blue eyes, signaling the blond to hurry and say what he needed.

"Sasuke... I want you to know that... I... I... I love you... teme..." And with that the blond was falling back into unconsciousness, leaving the raven wide-eyed, and surprised.

'H-he likes me back' Sasuke closed his mouth and then picked the blond up and threw him on his back and started walking to Orochimaru's hideout.

**~ Two days later~**

Naruto awoke with a dull pain in his chest. 'Damn, Sasuke really went all out didn't he?' The battle between Sasuke and himself was very brutal. 'He's gotton stronger...' Naruto sighed at the end of his sentence. 'Wait,' Naruto looks around the room he's in only to realize he doesn's recognize it. 'where am I?'

"If you're wondering where you are, just ask." Oh, Naruto knew that voice all to well, Kabuto. He instantly knew where he was, but... what was he doing here?

"Why am here? Where's Sasuke, has Orochimaru taken his body? WHERE IS HE!?" Naruto demanded wanting to know what happened to the raven boy. He heard Kabuto snicker.

"Naruto-kun, always so fast to jump to conclusions when you don't know the whole story, allow me to tell you." Kabuto said half amused that Naruto's recovered rather quickly. 'Well, I guess that's the perks of having a demon trapped in your body' Kabuto thought to himself.

"Let me start off with this, it was very surprising to see that Sasuke-kun brought you along with him here. Orochimaru-sama and myself were very intrigued why he did it, but when we asked him he just said to treat you quickly, seems that Sasuke-kun has a soft spot for you." Kabuto said very amused of the situation.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked out of impatience wanting to know what happened to the one he loved.

"He's recovering, just like you. Seems like your battle has exhausted both of you, but your wounds were way more severe than his, seems like he really tried to kill you." Kabuto said to the blond who's expression faltered slightly.

"Let me go see him... I want to talk to him." Naruto asked hoping Kabuto would oblige.

"No. He needs his rest and so do you, so don't go off wandering about. You just might end up in the wrong place." Kabuto said with a little laugh at the end of his sentence while walking out the door.

'I can't keep still knowing that Sasuke's in danger! I'll wait until dark then search for his room, how hard can it be?'

**~ Close to Midnight ~**

'There so much damn rooms here! Most of them are empty too!' Naruto grunts out of irratation. Naruto has been searching for Sasuke for 1 hour now and has no such luck in finding him. Until he spots two large doors hoping it to be Sasuke's room. He walks up to the doors and pushes it open slowly. He spots a figure lying in the bed but can't really see if it's Sasuke or not. So, he walks up to the side of the bed, - Figure's back toward him - then reaches for it's shoulder wanting to see it's face when his hand gets snatched in a grip too tight for his comfort.

"Hello, Naruto" Naruto stilled in his movements and immediately tries to get away but his hand is in the grip of an all to familiar voice, Orochimaru. "Why are you disturbing me in my sleep, or did you come to lay with me?" Orochimaru asks in a somewhat seductive way, smirking at the end of his sentence. Oh, how he also dreamed of this day, the day he could have the fox, and the boy.

Naruto tries once more to yank his hand away from the one holding him but it's useless. "I was looking for-" "Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru interjects into Naruto's sentence. He grunts in return and tries, yet again, to escape that death grip. Finally Naruto demands "Let me go!"

Orochimaru smirks then says "Naruto-kun, say it nicer then maybe you'll get what you want." Orochiamru snickered at the end. "Fine. Please release my hand from your slimy grip!" The blond asked oh sorry sincerely, but that's not what Orochimaru wanted to hear. He wanted Naruto to beg, but if he was going to be like this, maybe he can beg in a different way.

Orochimaru smirked, then brang Naruto closer so he could whisper in his ear. Naruto tried pulling away but a hand snacked it's way across his back holding him their, he gulped.

"Ma ma, Naruto-kun, where are you running off to?" Orochimaru whipsered ever so seductively in Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered, he felt something in the pit of his stomach and he knew he needed to leave, right away.

"I-I h-have t-to leav-ve" Naruto stammered out as quickly as possible. He knew Orochimaru was a sick bastard but he didn't know he was a pedophile. Naruto began shaking uncontrollably and Orochimaru could tell, so he began moving his hands up and down the blond boys back, gently going lower and lower. Naruto jumped becasue he felt his hand graze his butt.

"U-um, Kabuto-san told me to stay i-in my room, I-I have to go." Naruto quickly said out of of nervousness. All he wanted to do was get as far away from this creep as soon as possible.

"Naruto-kun, if you just want to go to sleep, you can sleep in here with me" Orochimaru smirked for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. "Come," Orochimaru cooed as he held up the blanket motioning Naruto to come in. His mouth fell open, Orochimaru was naked and he was inviting Naruto to sleep with him? Hell no! Naruto had to hurry and make up an excuse or Kami-sama knows what would happen.

"I-I have m-my own b-bed, b-but thanks anyw-way." Naruto turned around quickly, wanting to hurry and walk out of the room only to run into the naked Orochimaru. Naruto slowly looked up into those gold eyes and stared in shock. When had he gotton here? He was just in his bed.

"Now come on Naruto, your room is far, and it's cold out tonight, you wouldn't want to freeze to death, walking about trying to find your room. So get in the bed." Orochimaru looked dead-serious. At that point Naruto felt fear, boiling in the bottom of his stomach. He was afraid.

"G-get out of th-the way!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"As you wish, but, you know I have more people that are willing to do what you do not. Sasuke-kun will probably go willingly, especially if it's at the cost of his training." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the door nob. 'This fucking bastard!'

"You leave him the fuck alone, got that!" Naruto said, his anger building up.

"Ma, ma, Naruto-kun, why so vicious? If you want to leave, go. Just know that if you leave here tonight, I can't guarantee Sasuke's safety." The snake-bastard said, smilling maliciously. "I will get what I want, one way or another. Even if I have to use force." Orochimaru said will looking into those blue eyes.

"Tch, fuck!" Naruto was going over his options. 'What should I do? If I don't do as he says, then Sasuke...' "Fine," Naruto finally said. All though he wouldn't like it, he knew it was at the cost of his one true love.

"Good boy." As soon as Orochiamru ended his sentenced, he's standing in front of Naruto. "If you don't want it to hurt, you will follow my _every _direction. Understood?"

"Seeing as I have no choice." The angered boy said. Orochiamru grinned that evil smile of his then layed his hands on Naruto, pulling him towards the bed. "Come now, Naruto-kun." Oh, how he hated that suffix added to his name.

Slowly the snake and blond made it to the bed. "Now, I want you to lay on your back and and put your head on those pillows." Orochiamru demanded. Naruto did as he was told and quickly got upon the bed. He laid down where he was told and stayed there. He felt the bed dip on the side of him and froze. He knew what was coming and he had to hold out.

Orochimaru gently straddled the blond boy over his chest. His dick pointing at Naruto. The said blond looked straight at it, wondering if that thing was a snake in disguise. "I want you to suck it, and put all your saliva on it." Orochiamru stated. The blond boy gulped, then stuck his tongue out to touch this tip of his cock.

"Nnnhhg... gnnnngh... Naruto, where did you learn this from? Your so good at it." The blond boy put the tip into his mouth and began bobbing his head, back and forth. He then began going more down the hard shaft and he heard Orochiamru moan. 'This man is digusting. Ugh, I have to do this, for the sake of Sasuke.' He began dipping his head lower and lower, his mouth half way donw his shaft.

Orochimaru grew impatient so he grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled it toward him, making the blond deep-throat him. The said boy opened his eyes in surprise, and his face turned red from lack of oxygen.

Orochimaru lessend his grip on the blond boy and pulled his cock out. "Now I want you to undress and got on all fours." The bastard instructed. Naruto slowly gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Next came his pants, he was about to pull it down but Orochimaru beat him to it. The last pair of clothing he had on, his boxers. He was going to grip the hem of it put Orochiamru grabbed it first and pulled it off as quick as he touched it. Now, Naruto layed their, naked, and vulnerable to whatever Orochiamru had in mind. He was then flipped forcefully over on his stomach. The snake-sannin then grabbed the blonds ass and brought in line with his cock.

Orochiamru lined himself up to Naruto's pink hole. He moved his tip over his hole, smearing his pre-cum on it for some lubrication. Then without warning, he thrusted into the blond. The said boy's face was contorted with a mix of emotions.

He didn't wait for Naruto to adjust to his size, he just kept pulling out then pushing backin full force. You couldhear thebed creek every time he thrusted into Naruto. At this point, Naruto was crying, his sounds were muffled by the pillow, he could hardly breathe. He just wanted to die right now. But, he couldn't, he needed to stay alive so he could protect Sasuke. He was then flipped onto his side, one leg on Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Aahhhhh... Ahhhhh! S-stop, i-it hurts-ss!" Naruto pleaded but Orochiamru ignored the boy and thrusted even harder if it was possible. "P-plee-ease go s-slower!" His cries finally payed off and Orochimaru stopped completely.

"My dear Naruto-kun, does it hurt?" That snake asked with a slight sadistic smirk. What if I change the position of my cock? How about right... here..." He quickly changed his position and aimed for his prostate. Naruto moaned, even though it was against his will.

"Just hurry up and finish." Naruto said out of fatigue. He just wanted to get it over with.

Orochimaru didn't need another invitation, so he pulled his cock out all the way and pushed with all his might back in. You could here the headboard banging against the wall over and over again.

Naruto could feel warm liquid deep within him, he didnt even want to think about it. He was just relieved it was over. He reached for his pants and boxers

but a hand was placed on his. He looked up to see a grinning Orochimaru.

"What? Are you not done with your twisted ways? What else do you want from me!?" Naruto raised his voice at the end of his sentence. Orochimaru didn't seemed disturbed by his voice at all. He just stared at the blond and smilled is usual evil smile.

He loved how the blond would try and fight when he knows he wouldn't stand a chance. Orochimaru went down to lay beside Naruto, grabbing his hair and twisting it around his finger.

"Naruto-kun, you haven't ejaculated yet, don't you want to?" Orochimaru whispered in the blond's ear. He snaked his way around Naruto's waist to grab his limp cock. The said blond stopped his hands.

"Don't you dare!" Naruto yelled sofly.

"I was simply just trying to make you feel good, Naruto-kun." The blond wanted out, he needed to get as far away from this snake ASAP! He grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled to his waist.

"Ku ku ku, I want you to stay here with me tonight. Or I can go sneak in bed with Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru cooed in the blond boys ear.

Naruto felt his blood boil, this man was sick and vile. "Fine, but don't touch me!" Naruto said.

"Awwwww, that's no fun, who am I suppose to cuddle with? Fine, if you're not going to cuddle with me, might as well leave. I'll just have to find Sasuke-kun instead." The last part he mumbled to himself. But, Naruto heard him and stared directly into those yellow eyes full of hate. Huh, he knows he would have to do it. 'Fuuuuuuuuckk!'

"Ugh, fucking creep. At least put pants on." Naruto asked, hoping Orochimaru would just agree. He had a feeling it would be a no thought. 'Ugh, why did that teme bring me here?' But if he wasn't here, Sasuke would be in his position.

"But, Naruto-kun, I might as well be naked, we're just going to do it again in the morning." Oro said cackling.

"N-no wa-ay! Never a-again!" Naruto uttered.

"You know what would happen if you dont listen to me, right?" Orochimaru grimaced. "Just go to sleep, Naruto-kun, you'll need it." Oro giggled. "Oh, and if you tell anyone what happen here, you'll know what will happen."

And with those last few words Naruto fell into unconsciousness, leaving a smirking snake to spoon with him.

**SOOOOOOO? How did you like it? Don't be too mad at me, this is my first Fanfic. Sorry if I made mistake or the lemon wasn't as good enough... **

**Anyyyywwaaayyy... Review... If you want... oh, and PLEASE CRITISIZE ME! I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can make it better for you guys. (: Okay Thanks Guys and Gals!**


End file.
